Como la cálida luz que entra en la prisión
by Leeran
Summary: Finalmente descubrió que entre tanta oscuridad, silencio y dolor, en realidad no estaba solo. Aunque su compañía fuera un poco "extrema". Gekokujou.


**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece. La frase del título tampoco, es un fragmento de la canción Estaré.

**Advertencias: Spoilers de los últimos capítulos de KHR** (hasta el 308 del manga, si no me equivoco). Muy leves insinuaciones de yaoi que pueden pasar por gen.

**Claim: **Mukuro/Ryohei.

**Notas: **Escribí esto porque perdí una apuesta, la verdad xDU. La idea medio surgió (aunque ya la habíamos pensado antes) de SPAMear en una historia de Ligabiss (_Aquí el Sol no puede brillar_), la cual por cierto recomiendo mucho. Nos empezamos a pasar la bolita de quién iba a escribirla, hasta que decidimos apostarlo y... yo perdí :'D. No estoy segura de haberle hecho honor a la idea para nada. En fin. Oh, pero aproveché y de paso el fic responde al prompt "Soledad" de una tabla de mision_insana.

**Como la cálida luz que entra en la prisión.**

Comunicarse con él fue más difícil de lo normal. Usualmente no ponía esfuerzo en meterse en las mentes de otros. Si podía hacerlo fácilmente, bien. Sino, tampoco le interesaba demasiado.

Pero por una vez quería hablar con esa persona.

—Kufufu. Así que perdiste, Sasagawa Ryohei.

El Guardián del Sol se estremeció al escuchar la distante voz en su cabeza, y sintió que sus ojos se abrían en un gesto de sorpresa, aunque la oscuridad que lo rodeaba continuaba siendo la misma.

No comprendió qué ocurría al inicio. Tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada entre tanta oscuridad y tanto silencio (ni siquiera podía escuchar el chirriar de las cadenas), haciéndole creer que oía cosas para darle esperanzas. Tardó mucho en aparecer, de entre sus (escasos) recuerdos, la vaga imagen de cierto ilusionista que por lo que había escuchado podía hablar en las cabezas de otras personas. Cosas extrañas de la mafia que nunca iba a comprender.

Se removió un poco en su lugar mientras meditaba las palabras de aquel hombre.

No corrigió a Mukuro. Sabía que decir que había empatado, y no perdido, no lo haría sentir mejor. Sólo le recordaría que Kouyou también estaba allí, que ninguno de los dos había podido salvarse. Sólo aumentaría el sentimiento de vacío.

—Ah. Tú eres ese tipo con el corte de piña extremo, ¿no? —Fue la calma en su voz (en sus pensamientos) lo único que delató su falta de humor.

Pero estaba respondiendo. Mukuro tomó eso como un "_continúa_".

—¿Corte de _qué_?

La irritación en la voz del Guardián de la Niebla sacó una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro de Ryohei.

Fue entonces cuando la ilusión apareció ante sus ojos. Un enorme jardín, donde el sol brillaba como en un día de verano, y una suave brisa movía su cabello y refrescaba su piel. No tenía heridas, se dio cuenta, y tampoco sentía dolor donde ellas deberían haber estado. Pero eso era lo de menos; la luminosidad de aquel prado le devolvió un poco de la vida al verlo. Sentía la energía regresándole lentamente, como si la absorbiera de los rayos solares. Se sentía libre de nuevo, como si de verdad no estuviese en esa oscura y fría celda.

A veces era bueno ser un poco lento. A veces era mejor dejarse atrapar por la ilusión.

—¿Tendré que repetir mi pregunta?—interrogó Mukuro, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ryohei pudo escuchar con mayor claridad su voz. Se volvió a verlo, apoyado en un árbol cercano… con una piña en su mano.

—Pues, la verdad… ¡He olvidado al extremo lo que preguntaste! —exclamó el boxeador, mirando siempre a la fruta en la mano del ilusionista, confundiendo a ambos por el parecido. El otro joven no pudo evitar preguntarse si era deliberado o sencillamente el Guardián era así de idiota.

Como fuera, sin perder la sonrisa a pesar del enojo en su mirada, arrojó la piña a la cabeza de Ryohei, quien pudo sentir el dolor con suficiente intensidad como para creer que era real.

Respondió con gritos, como normalmente haría, con la misma energía que lo rodeaba usualmente. Casi parecía que realmente estaban allí y no en Vindice. Mukuro podía sentir la calidez irradiando del otro Guardián, podía verlo recuperar un poco de sus ánimos, olvidar un poco del dolor y la soledad en la que se hallaba (en la que se _hallaban_).

Sonrió levemente. No estaba feliz por la alegría de Ryohei. Desde luego que no. Sólo lo había traído a su ilusión para vengarse por lo de "corte de piña". Indudablemente.

Pero al menos ahora ambos se sentían un poco menos solos en esa oscura prisión.


End file.
